This invention relates to methods and apparatus for winding two-pole stators for electric motors. The machines which make use of this invention employ wire-guiding winding forms which are clamped to the stator during winding. Because stators may have different core heights, the methods and apparatus of this invention automatically position the winding forms and clamps to accommodate any core height.
In the machines presently used for winding electric motor stators, the winding forms typically comprise two half-forms fitted together (e.g., a male half having two pins and a female half having two holes respectively engaged by the pins of the male half). The two half forms, coupled together, form one element through which winding form clamps pass in order to pull the winding forms against the stator and lock the stator inside a housing which supports the stator during winding and other processing.
In the prior art machines the position of the clamps is usually adjusted manually from the front of the stator according to the height of the stator core so that the winding forms engage one another and the clamps by means of a central pin. The clamps then lock the winding forms against the stator, and therefore also against the stator housing containing said stator, by means of a mechanical operator.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide simplified and improved methods and apparatus for winding electric motor stators.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for winding electric motor stators which do not require all of the operations presently necessary to change the positions of the winding forms and clamps according to the core height of the stators being wound.